Betrayal and Existence
by pyrothemusical
Summary: When one person loses everything that is precious to him, he starts questioning his existence. However, when he discovers mysterious secrets and the truth, he has only one goal in his mind: revenge. Let us introduce Yu, one who has lost the only thing precious to him and will do anything to extinguish the will of fire.
1. Prologue

**Betrayal and Existence **

_Prologue _

"Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."

― Mineko Iwasaki

"Yu, time for lunch! You and Naruto better start coming back or it's going to get cold!"

"Okay, onee chan!" I yelled back while I was playing tag with Naruto. "We'll be right there in a few minutes!" Turning towards Naruto, I said, "Come on Naruto-kun! It's time to eat!"

Standing right beside me was a yellow haired child with an orange t-shirt. With a fox-like expression and bright blue eyes, he frowned and grumbled, "...you know I hate being called Naruto-**kun**..."

Smiling, I replied, "And why is that, Naruto-**kun**?" I knew it was bad to tease him, but I couldn't help it.

"Sh-Shut up!" Naruto yelled while giving me a glare with his blue eyes. "You're lucky you're my friend or I would hit you right now!"

Frowning slightly, I replied with, "And you're lucky that you're one of my only friends or else I would hit you back right now too." Then smiling suddenly, I shouted, "Race you back to my place!"

Laughing as I sped back home, I heard Naruto yelling, 'He-Hey! Wait up, idiot!" Sticking my tongue out after him, the two of us sped back to onee-chan.

* * *

After a few minutes, we got back to the house which I was sharing with my sister. Lunch was already prepared and was sitting on the table, looking fresh and delicious.

"Whoa, Alice-chan!" exclaimed Naruto while wearing a wild grin on his face. "You prepared all of this!?"

"Yep!" replied Alice, while passing out bowls and chopsticks. Smiling, sister said, "I know you always eat ramen, so I thought it would be nice if you could try a few different dishes other than ramen." Frowning slightly, she continued saying, "You do realize that eating ramen too much is really unhealthy, right?"

Laughing to the expression of guilt on Naruto's face, I added on, "Yeah, Naruto! How much money do you spend on ramen, anyway?! You'll explode if you eat even more ramen!"

With sudden rage upon his face, he yelled, "That's it! I'm sick and tired of you making fun of me! I'll…"

"Okay, enough fighting!" onee chan suddenly yelled. We both cowered under onee chan's furious glare. Sighing, she said, "Seriously, it's like you two always argue with each other. Anyway, finish lunch so you two can visit Yumi-chan at the archery range. You did promise to meet her after lunch, remember?"

With imaginary exclamation marks above our heads and sudden realization expressions upon our faces, we started wolfing down lunch. After a few minutes, the bowls were clean as a whistle.

"Whoa!" onee-chan exclaimed. "Calm down, you two! At this rate, you're probably going to…"

And at that moment, we ducked down and vomited the lunch right back out.

"...throw up." finished Alice-chan while she mentally face palmed herself. "When are you guys ever going to listen to me?"

"When we're more grown up!" replied Naruto, smiling and wiping the spit off his face.

"...Like that'll ever happen to you…" I mumbled under my breath while washing my face near the sink.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto replied, but I just smiled and sped off towards the direction of the archery range where we promised to meet with Yumi after lunch.

"Hey, wait after me!" cried Naruto as I left him in the dust.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, we finally arrived at the archery range. Of course, Naruto was still mad after having a head start, but he got his revenge later. (a.k.a grabbing me and throwing me into the river stream nearby) So, after I had dried off and punched Naruto in the head, we walked over towards the archery range and looked around for Yumi.

...Ping!

We both turned around towards the cause of the sound. There was Yumi, with a bow in her hands and an arrow notched between both. She had silver hair tied back with a golden ribbon. Her facial expression was serious with piercing blue eyes as she was wearing a white kimono.

"Hey, Yumi!" I cried out towards her, waving in the process.

She lowered the bow and turned around. When she saw me and Naruto, she suddenly smiled and waved back. Running towards us, she said, "Hey, you two! I almost thought you two forgot our meeting!"

"Well, we almost did, but it was all Yu's fa-" started Naruto, but I managed to punch him in the head to stop him talking. "Anyway, how did you do at your tournament, Yumi?" I asked, oblivious towards Naruto yells of pain.

Choosing to ignore Naruto's yells, Yumi replied with, "I won first place, actually. It wasn't that hard, anyway. Umm... Shouldn't you go help Naruto?"

Nodding my head, I turned around to face Naruto and held my hand towards him. "Hey, sorry about that. You okay?"

Groaning, he replied with, "Geez! You didn't have to hit so hard!"

"I guess I just don't know my own strength." I replied while pulling Naruto up.

Sighing, Naruto then turned towards Yumi and asked, "Hey, Yumi! Can I try using your bow?"

With a concerned look on her face, she replied, "Sure, but please be careful with it, okay? I don't want it to break."

Laughing, Naruto grinned as he nodded. So, Yumi gave him her bow and an arrow to shoot the target.

"Umm...How do you shoot an arrow?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Slapping my forehead, I told him to give me the bow so I could show him how to shoot the arrow.

"Yeah right, liar!" Naruto replied angrily. "As if you would know anything about archery!"

"You'd be surprised how my skills are at archery, Naruto." I answered calmly back.

"Yeah, well I bet you can't even hit the target, let alone the bulls eye." Naruto muttered as he gave me the bow and arrow. Taking a deep breath, I took aim at the target. Using my strength, I pulled back the bowstring and notched the arrow into it. Holding my breath, I let the arrow fly.

Ping…

A few seconds later, the arrow hit the bulls eye, right in the center of the target. Sighing in relief, I suddenly turned towards Naruto who had a bewildered expression on his face. "Well, Naruto?" I asked. "Do you still doubt me now?"

"...Shut up." Naruto muttered while turning to walk the other direction. Sighing, I gave the bow back to Yumi and said, "I'll be right back. I have to go comfort Naruto."

Nodding, Yumi gave my hand a squeeze and turned around while I started sprinting towards Naruto. Putting my hand onto his shoulder, I asked, "And where do you think you're going?'

Nudging my hand off, he replied with a downcast voice, "Back home, where I'll remain as a failure and a loner while you go impress everyone else."

Sighing, I said, "Naruto, you know it's not like that. I'm no different from you. They treat like a freak for all I know and I don't care about that. Besides, they think that I'm a nobody who can't even tie his own shoes!"

Turning around to face me, I could see tears in his eyes as he replied, "Yeah, well at least you have people that don't actually think you're a monster! Everyone in Konoha thinks that I'm a monster! They think I'm a stupid fool who doesn't have any friends, someone who will always remain as a loser!"

Shaking my head, I said softly, "Do you really think that you're like that, Naruto? Remember what I said while we were playing before lunch? You are one of the only people who I know that have actually experienced the same pain as I did." Smiling, I added, "In fact, you're like the annoying brother that I never had."Brushing the tears of his face, I smiled and said, "Come on, let's go back to the archery range."

* * *

After I had convinced Naruto to come back while Yumi was waiting patiently for the two of us, the rest of the day was more pleasant as we each talked about various things, including Naruto's upcoming birthday on October 10th, (Naruto was going to be 11), our goals in the future, (Naruto: to become hokage, Yumi: to protect those close to her, Mine: unknown), a surprise party for Alice-chan so she could relax one day, (she was famous for her medical jutsu and had to work non-stop to take care of patients) and Naruto's obsession for ramen. (he has to stop eating, he'll explode one day!) When the sun was setting down and it started getting dark, we said our goodbyes to Yumi and started heading back towards my house where Alice-chan was waiting for us.

"Hey, you know Naruto," I started as we saw the house in our view, "Why don't you spend the night at our house? There really is no point going back when it's already this late."

Thinking for a few seconds, Naruto suddenly replied, "Yeah, sure. I mean, I don't have anything else to do at my house after this, so I…"

But he was interrupted as an explosion rocked the earth, shaking everything across the land. Surprised and shocked, we both braced for impact as a shock wave was produced, destroying everything in its path. When it finally calmed down, smoke was arising from a certain location. And that was where Alice-chan was waiting for us…

...Oh shoot…

With realization and sudden horror looks upon our faces, we sped towards my house. "Please, Alice-chan!" I prayed hard in my head. "Please be safe from harm!"

* * *

When we finally got to my house, I was shocked to see the landscape. Everything was covered by flames or debris as smoke arrised by the house. Or, what was the house as it was completely destroyed by what caused the explosion. If this is what the explosion caused, was Alice-chan still okay?

Our attention were caught by a smaller explosion outside of the yard as we saw a figure dodging two men with kunais. My heart stopped as I saw the figure was Alice. "Alice!" I shouted to get her attention as Naruto and I started running towards her.

"Naruto, Yu!" She cried back as she dodged a blow from one of the men. "Get out of here! "

However, the men had turned around and noticed us for the first time. Nodding to each other, they each held a kunai with a tag on it. Suddenly, I noticed the symbol on the tag: "爆".

With sudden shock upon my face, I turned quickly and pushed Naruto out of the way just as they threw the explosive kunai on the ground. Seconds later, multiple explosions appeared across the terrain, including one that hit my back, injuring it as blood splattered everywhere.

"Yu!" Naruto cried as I fell to the ground, yelling in pain. "I-I'm okay, Naruto. Anyway, look out!"

Following the explosive kunais were ninja stars flying all over the place, as if they had their own minds. Dodging, I sprinted towards the left while Naruto sprinted towards the right. However, the strange thing was that although I was expecting the men to chase after Naruto, they took out their swords and sprinted after me, screaming, "Come back here, you demon child. You don't deserve to live!"

Shocked and confused, I dodged a swing from one of the men that would have killed me for sure, Wait, what did they mean "demon child"? When they were attacking. I thought that they were after Naruto as he was bullied of becoming a demon child, a child who brought despair and bad luck towards the village.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a metal claw appeared and grabbed me, pinning me against a tree. Grunting in pain, I opened my eyes to see a tall man appear in front of me. Taking his sword out of his sheath, he yelled, "Die, you demon!" Closing my eyes, I waited until my death approached...

...

When, nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes. There in front of me was Alice-chan's body, bloody with the sword inside of her. Shocked, I screamed while ripping the metal claw off of me. Gently putting her body on the ground, my attention was shortly caught by a choking sound. Looking up, I saw the man who shot the metal claw with an arrow through his neck as he fell towards the ground, dead. Turning, I saw Yumi sprinting across the field, arrow and bow drawn. When she arrived, she asked, "I saw the explosion and rushed as fast as I could. Are you okay?"

Nodding slowly, I asked, "Can you stay with my sister and help her recover?" Shaken by the amount of blood, she nodded while I turned and took a sword that fell upon the ground. With sudden rage that emerged from my body, I screamed and sprinted towards the group that was now trying to kill Naruto. When they saw me, they grinned as they charged towards me, ignoring Naruto as they rushed in for the kill.

As if I were in a dream, I slashed, stabbed, sliced and blocked the enemies as I killed all of them one by one. Each kill only encouraged me to continue my hunt, to inflict the pain that they had inflicted upon my family and my friends. When the last one was left, he seemed to realise that all his comrades were all dead and pleaded, "Please, spare me! I, I won't ever do it again!"

I ignored his plea as I brought the blade down upon his head. After that, I whispered, "That was for everything that you have inflicted upon us." before rushing towards Alice-chan as she was taken care of by Naruto and Yumi. They had taken out the sword as it was lain upon the now bloody ground, rusty with her blood.

* * *

"A-Alice-chan," I whispered, kneeling down while trying to stop her wound from losing blood. "Please, don't die! Y-you're the only family that I have!" Blinking out the tears in my eyes, I squeezed her head, trying to get a response out of my sister's mouth.

"Yu…" she smiled as she looked at me. "I-I don't think I'm going to make it…" "

You have to!" I screamed, while Naruto and Yumi remained silent as they applied pressure onto the wound. "Alice, please, just hold on!"

Sighing, she suddenly smiled at me while putting her hand onto my bloody face. "Yu, before I leave, I have one last thing for you, one last present that will remain with you forever."

Shocked, I asked, "Wh-What is it?"

Producing a few hand signs, a glowing light emerged from her hands. Bringing her hand towards my chest, I felt a surge of energy that emerged inside of me. Seeing my confused look, she replied, "When the time comes, you will see what it becomes, but for now…" she couldn't continue her sentence as she coughed out more blood.

While wiping the blood off her face, I took a glance at Naruto and Yumi. Slowly, they shook their heads while I continued to apply pressure on the wound. "Yu, I just have one last thing to tell you before I leave."

Wiping the blood out of my face, I whispered, "What is it?"

Smiling, she said, "Please, don't be sad about my death. It's all right, so please don't cry."

And with that, I felt her heart stop beating as she closed her eyes for the last time. With tears pouring down my bloody face and cradling her body next to me, I had a new objective in my mind, an objective that I would push myself to succeed, one that would always stick to mind: **I will kill the ones who took my sister away from me, the ones who caused her death!**

_End of Prologue_

* * *

Hey, everyone. Pyrothemusical, here. Well, this is one of my first major stories that I started working on. I will be posting one chapter every week so I can balance my work on the story with my school work. (I'm in 9th grade, so it isn't that bad) Anyway, leave any comments, good or bad, so I know what I can fix on these chapters in the future. Thank you, and I hope you have a good day.

P.S. The future chapters will not be in first person, as they will be in third person, mainly focusing on my OC, Yu.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**The beginning**

"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."

― Albert Camus

_Two years later…_

Opening his eyes, Yu sighed as he lay across the tree branch, waiting for Yumi to return from the village hidden by the rain, Amegakure. Clutching his head while shutting his eyes tight he thought, _It's been at least a year since I've had flashbacks about the incidents. Why do they appear to me now?_

Shaking his head a few times, his attention was brought by a sound that appeared to his left. Not looking up, he asked, "His response?"

"He agrees to work with the others and has started working on the project, just like you have predicted," Yumi replied as she appeared right beside him. "I can't blame his enthusiasm, he has wanted to try his new weapon out."

Chuckling, Yu added, "He always was the most creative out of the nine. I can't blame him for doing so."

Sitting beside him, Yumi stared across the open field, gazing at the passing shinobi. After thinking to herself for a few seconds, she suddenly asked, "So, where are we headed next, now?"

Wondering for a few seconds, Yu finally replied, "I wish to head towards Kumogakure, the land of lightning. There is a sacred sword that is hidden there that will greatly help us as well as working with the **other **one that I have right now." Noticing Yumi's discomfort, he added, "We do not have to head their right away, given that the past events have greatly affected you…"

But his sentence was disrupted as he turned around, eyes closed as if searching for someone invisible. Noticing his concern, Yumi asked, "What's wrong?"

Pausing for a few seconds, Yu opened his eyes suddenly, stood up and stretched. Looking off into the distance, he uttered, "There is someone watching us, hidden among the ground, merging with the earth. I do not like this…"

Nodding together, they both leapt up, heading towards the east direction, sprinting through the wind as two souls bound together towards the afterlife.

_Meanwhile..._

In an underground hideout, eleven figures were sitting around a long, wooden table, hidden by the darkness and silence.

"Well, now that we are all here, I wish to discuss future plans with the Akatsuki…" one voice spoke that came from the figure sitting in the middle.

"Whoa, just wait a damn minute!" yelled one voice sitting across the one that had just spoken. "We just got here! Give us a damn minute to catch our breath, bastard!"

"Silence, Hidan." came another voice, gruff and deep. "I will kill you if you speak another word."

"You wanna go, bastard?!" replied the one called Hidan. "It's not my fault that we had to practically walk the entire way here! I'm dead tired from traveling all the way from Taigakure!"

"Calm down, you two." the voice that came from the middle suddenly spoke, silencing the pair. "As I was saying, I wish to address all of you about our future plans on the main plan that we are currently working on."

"Not to be a bummer or anything, but why were we summoned to one of the main hideouts, yeah?" asked one voice. "Shouldn't we be projecting our projections instead of appearing all together like this, leader?"

"I have my personal reasons for that, Deidara. However, I can inform you that one of the main reasons is that this is one of the most important meetings that we will have in a long time." Leader replied, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Now, to start off, because of our major funds that we are retrieving from the missions and the bounties that Kakuzu is mainly bringing in, I have decided that we are able to shift towards the next step of the plan."

But before he could continue, a venus flytrap like figure appeared to phase through the ground. With one side completely black while the other completely white, the figure grimly said, "I'm sorry to disturb this important meeting, but there seem to be two people heading towards our direction. One of them seems to be able to sense my own chakra, although I was positive that I completely concealed myself."

Nodding, Leader turned towards Deidara and a man who was wearing an orange mask with a spiral-pattern, revealing only one eye. "Deidara, Tobi, take care of the intruders and eliminate them."

Sighing, Deidara stood up and left while Tobi simply walked towards the wall and phased through it. After they had left, Kakuzu asked, "Is it wise to send those two after the intruders? I am not doubting their abilities, but you do realize…"

"I have confidence that they will be able to exterminate our intruders. Anyway, let us continue the meeting without any more further interruptions…"

* * *

After 10 minutes of running through the fields, Yumi decided to finally ask, "Where did you sense this person? I am not weary of your sensory abilities, however we have been sprinting for a rather long time."

Staying silent, Yu continued to sprint faster, leaving Yumi behind a little bit. Sighing, Yumi wondered how Yu was coping with all the stress that occurred over the past years. Never once did Yumi see Yu show off any emotions except happiness when talking with Yumi herself. She was wondering how she could understand how Yu was doing this when suddenly, Yu stopped and raised his hand, showing a sign to stop.

Confused, she asked, "What's wrong?" when Yu sharpley turned behind them and threw one of his kunais from his belt. Dodging the throw stood two figures wearing straw hats with bindings at their sides and black cloaks with red coloured cloud shaped figures across the cloaks.

Suddenly, one of the figures threw two miniscule objects towards Yu and Yumi. As they dodged the objects with ease, they suddenly exploded, producing a giant smoke cloud to erupt. Giggling in glee, one of the figures cheered in a childish voice, "Wow, senpai! You managed to defeat them in one move!"

"Heh, too easy!" replied the figure who threw the bombs. Taking off his hat, he sneered and laughed, "These are the intruders!? Don't make me laugh! As if they were any trouble to exterminate, they were only puny shinobi, yeah!"

"... If you're going to keep boasting all day, you will die for sure…"

Turning around sharply with a surprised expression, the figure dodged a swing of Yu's sword, who had just reappeared behind him. As he dodged the swing, Yu still managed to cut his cheek a bit. As he retreated further away from Yu, he wiped the blood off his cheek angrily and yelled, "Hey! That hurt you know, un!"

Sliding the sword back into its sheath, Yu replied, "It is not my fault that you did not pay attention to my attacks…" Turning around suddenly, he added, "Do you not wonder where my partner is, Deidara?"

As his expression turned from confusion to sudden shock, Deidara turned around to notice Yumi pinning the other figure down towards the ground as she held her bow towards his neck. Groaning at his uselessness, Deidara yelled, "Tobi! What the hell are you doing?! Just pass through her like you normally do!"

"It's no use, Senpai!" the one called Tobi whined. "I've already tried several times, but it's impossible! I think she blocked my jutsu or something!"

Turning around to focus on Yu, Deidara quickly thought, _How is this possible?! These are the first people I've seen to figure out his "passing through objects" ability! _Speaking quickly, Deidara asked, "Who are you people?"

Looking at Deidara straight into the eye, Yu closed his eyes and spoke in a quiet voice, "I can see the secrets that lie within the fog and the truth that is concealed in the darkness. I think I have already proven my ability though, wouldn't you agree, Deidara?" Opening his eyes slightly to reveal a dark glow within his eyes, he added, "Master of explosive style jutsus, member of the explosion corps and bearer of the Iwagakure Kinjutsu, you posses many special gifts, do you not?"

Showing signs of sudden shock, Deidara regained his composure and asked, "H-How do you know all of this? I've never met you in my entire life, un!"

Sighing, he opened the palm of his hand and replied, "I just to you what my ability was and you still question how I am doing this?" Shaking his head as he examined his fingers, he added, "Anyway, I believe it is time to end this."

Leaping into a defensive stance, Deidara reached into his pocket for his explosive clay and yelled, "You think I'm as easy to defeat as Tobi!? I'll blow you up into million of bits, un! That's my form of art, yeah!"

Ignoring his rambling and concentrating on his hand signs, Yu produced the last hand signs of the jutsu and with a nod towards Yumi, who fled with Tobi to a safer location, he ushered, "Fire Style: Volcanic Eruption Beat!"

As Deidara was preparing his own jutsu, he noticed that the ground around him was becoming hotter as it turned to a crimson dark shade of red. There were also many pentagrams that suddenly appeared, as if they arose out of the ground. Looking up, he noticed a shiny object that was approaching to where Deidara was standing. As it approached, it turns out the object was ... a flaming meteorite...

... Oh dear...

With a look of shock and panic, Deidara started fleeing out of the blast radius that the meteorite would produce. As Yu watched Deidara flee, he thought, "It's a shame. I truly thought that he would be a formidable enemy, but I guess I was wrong." Sighing, he turned and started to teleport out of the blast radius when suddenly a hand erupting from the ground, producing a strong hold around his ankle.

Looking down at the figure, it suddenly grew in size, covering an enormous area as it swallowed everything in sight, including Yu himself. While Yu calmly struggled against the figure, the meteorite approached slowly but surely, coming to strike the user of the jutsu. Although Yu strongly lashed out for the figure to release its grip, its grip was as strong as iron. Sighing, he stopped rebelling against the figure and looked up at the now closely meteorite, just a few inches of the ground.

A few miles away, Deidara smirked and laughed as he heard the giant boom sound the meteorite produced, knowing that it would crush the jutsu using and his clay doppelganger. _That was too easy! _he thought, _Can't believe he was that easy to kill_ Laughing in triumph, he rose up from the tree he was taking cover from and yelled, "You saw that, stranger! That's the true form of art, yeah! If someone like you is that easy to kill, don't even try to compare your art with mine, un!" Folding his blond hair he stood up to go rescue Tobi, thinking of punishing his partner after he would rescue him.

But as Deidara started jumping from tree to tree, a figure lept up and dropped his elbow towards his back, causing both of them to crash towards the ground. As he grunted in pain and looked up at his ambusher, there was Yu, completely unharmed and emotionless while pinning him with both hands.

"H-How did you manage to dodge the explosion?" Deidara stuttered. "There was no way you could have resisted the impact of the blast, un!"

Yu simply just held his hand onto his face, muttering a jutsu under his breath. When he released his hand, he looked upon Deidara with cold, empty eyes. Deidara then found himself to be blacking out into an unconscious state as he heard Yu's final words, "That's a story for another time, But for now, sleep." as his vision grew completely black.

**End of chapter 1...**

* * *

Here's chapter 1, as always, comments, criticism and advice is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Planning

**Planning**

"By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail."

― Benjamin Franklin

Standing up, Yu turned to Yumi sitting in the trees, holding the man known as Tobi across her back, unconscious. Dumping the man on top of Deidara, she stretched her arms out and sat down. "So, what are we going to do with these two?" she asked.

However, Yu failed to manage to reply as he stared at Deidara's hand. Beside the gross tongue sticking out, there was a ring on his index finger with the symbol 青 engraved into it. Picking it up and examining it, he noticed that Tobi also had one too, but one that had the symbol 玉. Sighing, he placed the ring back and picked Deidara up with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked.

Dodging the question, Yu simply replied, "Pick the other man up, Yumi, and follow my lead." And with that, he jumped in air, swinging from tree to tree, leaving Yumi on the ground. Sighing in frustration, Yumi picked up the mask bearer and followed after him.

As they neared their destination, Yu thought, _It's been a while, my friend…_

* * *

As the meeting came to an end, Hidan turned to their Leader and asked, "Leader-sama, don't you think it's a bit late for Deidara and Tobi to return?"

Turning to the one in the middle, Leader closed his eyes and sighed, thinking, _Of course, something comes up just when we finish the meeting. _"Very well, Itachi, Kisame, please find Deidara and Tobi. We cannot lose any members at this precise moment."

Nodding, the two figures started to rise as they heard a thumping noise on the ceiling. Ceasing the conversations, everyone looked up to see a crack starting to appear on the ceiling, bringing bits of stone to rain down upon them.

"Dodge…" Leader said as he leapt from his seat.

All members sitting around the table jumped as a huge part of the ceiling fell upon the table. Standing there stood Yu and Yumi as they placed Deidara and Tobi gently on the ground. Looking around, Yu guessed there were roughly around ten figures standing around, putting defensive stances and casting hand signs in case the pair were going to attack. To their surprise, Yu held one hand out, a sign of peace, and stated, "We are not here to fight, but just returning your members back. We will be leaving after that."

"To hell with that!" yelled one figure who stepped forward. Looking closer, it was a white haired man who wielded a long, sharp scythe with three blades. Pulling out a bead necklace, the figure muttered a few phrases before tossing the scythe up in the air and catching it with one hand. "So then, which one of you are going to be a sacrifice to lord Jashin?" And without waiting for an answer, the man charged towards the pair, weapon at the ready with a crazed grin upon his face.

Sighing, Yu nodded towards Yumi as she brought an arrow to the nock of her bow. Without a second of hesitation, she fired the arrow, striking the man in the chest and pinning him against the wall. With a surprised look upon his face, Yumi fired four more arrows; one towards his left and right arms and one towards his left and right legs, forming the shape of a pentagon. There was an eerie silence as the others were amazed by the speed and skill of Yumi's aim. Until…

"HA, HA HA HA!" laughed the man, breaking the silence as he cracked his neck in pleasure. Turning to the pair he shouted, "It's impossible to defeat me! As I have the help of lord Jashin, nothing can stop me!"

"...Freeze…"

As if it was magic, ice started to spread upon the man's body, creeping at a rather slow pace, but then increasing rapidly. Suddenly aware of the situation, he struggled with all his might, but it was futile. In a matter of seconds, what stood in front of them was a giant ice cube containing the man within it.

"You know," responded one figure, "I must say I am impressed with your skills. However, seeing that you have froze my partner, I am afraid I must kill you…"

"Kakazu, stand down," came the voice of Leader as Kakazu immediately stopped talking. Walking towards Yu, the two looked at each other eye to eye before Leader finally spoke, "It has been a long time, Yu."

"As the same for you." responded the latter. "It has been at least a year since our last conformation together?"

"So it has…" the others were shocked upon this; Leader, one who did not trust many, knew the 16 year old teenager?

"However," continuing Leader, "Would you mind to release Hidan? I'm sure that it would be polite to release him sooner or later. He is immortal, after all…"

Nodding, Yu walked towards the ice and placed his hand onto it. Muttering a jutsu, the ice began to melt away as all there was left was Hidan, spitting water out of his mouth. Glaring at the pair, he reached for his weapon until Leader's voice was heard, "Hidan, please assure no more violence. He is an ally…"

"Are you kidding me!?" yelled Hidan. "These two took down Deidara and Tobi, broke through the ceiling of our hideout, froze me into an ice cube and you tell me he's an ally now!? For the love of Jashin, give me one reason why I shouldn't rip him apart into two and use him as a sacrifice!?"

Ignoring his question, Leader simply motioned for the pair to follow him. As they turned to leave the room, Leader turned to the rest of the Akatsuki and said, "Will the rest of you please make sure that Deidara and Tobi are well and restored? Also, Konan, I will be requiring your presence her as well."

Nodding, the blue haired figure dissolved into million parts of paper as they floated towards the other room. Continuing to proceed, the group dissolved into darkness as they left the rest of the Akatsuki

* * *

A few minutes later, Leader sat with Konan across from Yu and Yumi. After a few moments of silence, Yu's voice broke the tension, "...I hear you go by the name of Pein now, am I correct?"

Nodding, Pein replied, "I never thought I would see you again…"

"I just so happened to sense one of your members spying on us. After that, we fought against Deidara and Tobi who I presume you ordered to terminate us."

Nodding again, the figure hesitated and replied, "You know how conditions are to achieve the final plan. Therefore, I must make sure there are no more flaws or incidents that will disrupt the flow of the plan."

"I understand, I forgive you. However, I presume that there is something else you wish to tell us?"

Sighing, Pein stayed silent again until he spoke again, "I did not think the matter would come this quickly, but I have no choice: I will need your assistance once again…" As Yu remained silent, Pein continued, "I realize that this is a sudden proposition for you, but I would appreciate if you were to accept my offer…"

"And what is it that you would like me to help you with?"

"For now, I have a rank S mission for you that requires to steal information of the nine tails jinchuriki…"

However, Pein's sentence was cut off as a dark expression and an icy glare covered Yu's face. Standing up, he coldly stated, "I will not be returning to the country of Fire, no matter what the deal is…"

There was a moment of silence before Pein continued, "It will be quite easy for you, as you were a habitant of Konoha, therefore I am recommending you to take the mission…"

"Did you not hear me before, Pein!? Just because it has been 2 years does not mean that the scars around my heart have healed! Ask the assistance of your other members, I am not interested in helping!"

The two were now standing, face to face; Yumi and Konan were studying their individual partner, wondering what their next move was. They were shocked when Yu sighed and turned around. "... I can never win an argument with you, can I?"

"It does seem to be the case," came Pein's voice. "So, you will agree to help me?"

"Yes, but only under a few conditions…"

"Very well, state them and I will accept them…"

"One, you are not to interrupt my work when I am working on my own plans. Two, if the members of the Akatsuki plan to harm Yumi or I, the treaty is broken up. Three, I am allowed to recruit anyone that seems to be capable in helping me. And finally…"

Yu paused before continuing, "You are not to touch the village of Konohagakure while I am an active member in the Akatsuki."

"WHAT!?" came the voice of not Pein, but of Konan and Yumi at the same time.

"You are thinking that we will blindly accept these terms!?" asked Konan in frustration. "Just because you have forged an alliance with us does not mean that you can easily make us agree to these terms!? Not only are these terms mostly absurd, but if we were not allowed to touch the hidden leaf village, how are we not able to obtain the nine tailed jinchuuriki!? Pein, please tell him that the offer is not available!"

While Konan was noting all the issues with the terms, Yumi was staring at Yu's face, as if they were having a silent conversation. She was giving him looks that were indicating if he was crazy or mental, possibly both at the same time. However, all chaos ended as Pein cleared his throat.

"... I accept your terms…" Pein concluded.

"WH-WHAT!?" cried Konan as she started at Pein. Meanwhile, Yumi was giving him the "Who are you and what have you done with the real Pein?" look as she merely frowned, trying to cope with the situation.

"However," Pein added. "I hope you realise that one of our targets is inhabiting in Konoha right now. Therefore, when the time comes, I will have to…put down the host of the tailed beast."

Nodding, Yu said, "I understand, but please ask for my permission to attack the village. The sake of my revenge… will come soon and I am hoping that I am the one to extinguish this will of fire Konoha yields."

Giving Yu a questioning look, Konan slowly asked, "...Forgive me for asking this, but what did Konoha exactly do to you, Yu?"

Yumi gave Konan a warning look, but it was too late. Clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes, Yu suddenly turned on the spot and hurried out of the room. A few seconds after he left, the others heard a smashing sound outside of the room, indicating that Yu was no doubt, angry. Stunned, Konan turned towards Yumi who only sighed. "I-I'm sorry, should I have not asked that?"

"It's okay," Konan was surprised that Yumi's voice was so soft and kind, considering the event that just happened. "He's still trying to cope with his grudge against Konoha. They took the only thing precious to him…" Turning towards Pein, Yumi added, "Pein, I need to go calm Yu's temper down. May you excuse me for one moment please?"

"You are excused," replied Pein. "When you return, I will have the information for the mission ready for you."

Bowing in appreciation, Yumi drifted off after Yu, disappearing into the darkness…

* * *

It was not hard for one to locate Yu; all you had to do was to follow the trail of destruction, just like following a set of footprints. Following the mess of punch holes in the wall, Yumi located Yu sitting down against a large rock, staring at his hand, deep in thought. Sitting right next to him, Yumi held his hand upon his shoulder and asked, "Yu, are you okay?"

Sighing and putting his head upon his knees, Yu whispered, "...I shouldn't have let loose my temper like that…"

Grasping his shoulder, Yumi said, "I won't blame you , Yu. Speaking as a friend and your companion, I understand that you are trying to cope with the past…"

Smiling slightly, Yu replied, "... you always know how to make me feel better, do you?"

"You could say we are two souls of the same person. Yin and Yang, black and white. Both trying to protect each other from harm, both knowing that they can depend on the other."

"...you have a funny way of words, don't you?"

Grinning, Yumi playfully nudged Yu as she stood up. Turning back towards the direction she came from, Yumi asked, "I'm going to go retrieve our mission scroll, are you going to come with me?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, it's okay. I think I'm going to need some time to think for awhile. You can go yourself…"

Nodding, Yumi turned and left, leaving Yu deep in his thoughts…

* * *

When Yumi returned to confront Pein and Konan, they were quietly talking to each other, deep in conversation. She decided to wait until they were finished and when they finished, Pein reached from under his cloak and produced a scroll, containing the mission details. Nodding towards the scroll, Yumi opened the scroll, displaying a detailed formation of notes:

* * *

_Mission: Retrieve and Obtain_

_Rank: S_

_Location: Konoha, Land of Fire_

_Objective: Retrieve a scroll from the information center of Konoha, containing information of jinchuriki._

_Casualties: Allowed_

_Required time: Maximum of 14 days, two weeks_

_Reward: ? (confront later for further details)_

* * *

Nodding, Yumi pocketed the scroll and bowed in appreciation. Pein and Konan followed suit, as they themselves stood up to leave, leaving Yumi alone in the room, thinking of the following outcome.

* * *

"So, this is the mission?"

The pair were standing outside of the Akatsuki base, heading out after a few minutes. Reading the scroll, Yu read the information containing the mission.

"Yes, as it seems so. I think it will take at least 3 days to travel there, making it a total of 6 days for the trip. Therefore, we will have 8 days to complete the mission."

"Plenty of time," stated Yu. Pondering in his thoughts, Yu added, "...Is there something else you would like to add, Yumi?"

Frowning, Yumi nodded. "... If they are targeting all the tailed beasts, then they will be sure to target Naruto for sure, therefore putting him in a lot of danger…"

"Yumi, what conditions did I ask Pein to agree on?" asked Yu.

Thinking for a few seconds, Yumi finally listed, "Not to interrupt your work, the members of the Akatsuki will not plan to harm either of us until the treaty is broken, to allow you to recruit anyone outside of the Akatsuki, and..." Sudden realisation to appear upon Yumi's face. "They are not allowed to harm the village of Konohagakure while we are working with the Akatsuki..."

Nodding, Yu continued, "As Naruto should be currently residing Konoha, they will not be able to harm him unless they wish to feel my true power."

"Why would you go to such lengths to protect him?"

Closing his eyes, Yu sighed, "Although the rest of Konoha treated me and my sister like scum, Naruto was the only person besides you to treat me as an equal. He knows what true loneliness means and what it takes to be discriminated from others. While I still feel anger towards the country of fire, Naruto is an exception, one who is determined to prove to anyone he will be respected by others."

"But, if he gets in the way of your plan…"

Extending his hand, Yu replied, "I will allow him to interfere for a few times. However, if he chooses to become my enemy, I will show no mercy towards him." Closing his hand, he stood up and nodded towards Yumi, "Let's go." And just like that, the two disappeared, leaving only one sign that their presence was here: a soft, white snowflake floating under a brightly lit blue flame

End of chapter 2.

* * *

_Okay, so here's chapter 2. (Finally) Sorry for the whole wait, I had some personal things to take care of. (school, family related things, ect.) But, that's not really a good excuse for not writing this chapter faster, so again, I apologize._

_Anyway, I want to talk about my two OC's jutsu elements: Yu's and Yumi's. In the Naruto universe, there are five main elements: fire, water, earth, lightning and wind. As you can tell, Yu's main element is fire, ranging from raising temperature to actually summoning flaming meteorites! (OP as hell) Anyway, there will be more jutsus that Yu will use and there are some weaknesses he contain, so it isn't too OP. _

_Now, Yumi uses a bow which can shoot fast projectiles. As shown in the prologue, Yumi is really skilled with the bow, therefore containing advanced accuracy and reflexes. But, what really makes her special is the element of her jutsu; ice._

_For those who don't know, there are special elements that are passed from bloodlines are known as kekkei genkai. From magnet release to the sharingan, they are special abilities that grant the user special powers. So, you could probably tell that the ice element is my favourite element. As you could see in this chapter, Yumi can manipulate the ice that are produced from her arrows, (I'll talk about that in a later chapter,) and she can magically command the ice to spread or to act as a weapon. But just like Yu, I'm going to explain that in another chapter._

_So, looks like this should be good enough. In the next chapter, I'm going to talk about how I created my OCs (namewise, background, references) and their weapons specifically, Yu's sword and Yumi's bow. Also, there will me a bit more dialogue between Naruto and the pair, so expect that too. And like always, rate, review, rinse and repeat. _

_- Pyrothemusical _


End file.
